Emmet Brickowski
Chevy Silverado, some shorts and other commercials) * A. J. Locascio (The Lego Movie: 4D – A New Adventure, The Lego Movie 2 Videogame, some commercials) * Keith Ferguson (The Lego Movie Videogame) }} | species = Lego Minifigure (human) | gender = Male | occupation = | significant_other = Lucy "Wyldstyle" (girlfriend) }} Emmet Brickowski, also (but not originally) named in full as Emmet Joseph Brickowski, also known as his alter-ego Radical Emmet Xtreme "Rex" Dangervest, is a fictional Lego minifigure character in the ''Lego Movie'' franchise and the protagonist of The Lego Movie (2014) and its sequel, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). He starts out as an everyman construction worker in his home city of Bricksburg, and later, unexpectedly, becomes "The Special" Master Builder. Emmet is voiced by actor Chris Pratt in the films. Since the end of the first film, Emmet has been in a relationship with Lucy "Wyldstyle", who is another Master Builder. Background Original franchise ''The Lego Movie'' Emmet is depicted as an ordinary guy, kind, humorous, and very light-hearted (up-beat). To him, everything in the world, even the negative things, are "awesome", which is the purpose of the song "Everything Is Awesome!!!", which is his favorite song. He lives in an apartment with no one to hang around with except for "Planty", a potted green plant that Emmet claims as a pet, along with other junk objects. Nevertheless, Emmet still has some nice friends; his neighbors and co-workers in his job of construction, though he is mostly unrecognized and ignored. To satisfy himself, he follows what appears to be a very long, almost endless, list of instructions that show him how to fit in with everyone in the world and always be happy. Emmet eventually and unexpectedly discovers that he was chosen by the prophecy of "The Special" Master Builder, proclaimed by wizard Master Builder Vitruvius, to find the Piece of Resistance to save the Lego World and stop the evil Lord Business. In addition, he meets his future girlfriend, Lucy (aka "Wyldstyle"). At first, Emmet is stubborn and constantly fails to do things right when they have to be, being used to following instructions, unimpressive to the Master Builders. But when he discovers that everything in the Lego world is from the imagination of a child with amazing creativity, he finds his own inner power of creativity and becomes a true Master Builder. He is sent back to the Lego world where he makes a speech to Lord Business and saves the world celebrating with his new friends. Wyldstyle becomes his girlfriend at the end of the film. ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' In the sequel, Emmet must use his Master Builder skills to save his friends from a new danger. It turns out Emmet maintains his livelihood and is unaffected by the aftermath of the Duplo invasion unlike everyone else in Bricksburg (now called "Apocalypseburg"). Emmet also wants to have a bright future with Lucy, but Lucy disagrees due to the fact that everything is rather bleak than awesome. After Lucy and his friends are abducted by General Sweet Mayhem (Stephanie Beatriz) of the Systar System galaxy, under the orders of shape-shifter Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (Tiffany Haddish), he meets Rex Dangervest (Radical Emmet Xtreme), a galaxy defending (referencing Peter Quill from Guardians of the Galaxy) archaeologist (in turn to the speculation that Chris Pratt was to be the next Indiana Jones), cowboy (referencing Josh Faraday from The Magnificent Seven), and raptor trainer (referencing Owen Grady from Jurassic World), who is later revealed to be Emmet's future self as a time-traveler. After he destroys the cake wedding of Wa'Nabi and Batman, Emmet realizes the real intentions of Rex Dangervest, and Rex knocks him under the same dryer to ensure his existence, but Lucy rallies the others into escaping from the storage bin (bringing them back into the LEGO world), and rescues him from Rex. They both overpower Rex and destroy his time machine and he is erased from existence. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Syspocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet's dream house is rebuilt and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything Is Awesome" much to Emmet's surprise. It was initially planned that Emmet was going to have a sister in the second film, but around a month before it was released, it was denied. Spin-off films Emmet's first, and so far only, other appearance in films not related to the original story was in the first spin-off film, The Lego Batman Movie. In the beginning of the film when Anchorman Phil is explaining the results of Joker's bomb blast, Emmet is seen falling into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, indicating that the blast had an effect on other dimensions of the Lego Universe, let alone the events of both films taking place at the same time. Video games ''The Lego Movie Videogame'' Emmet appears as the protagonist in the game, voiced by Keith Ferguson. He has several variants of himself, which can be used as entertainment or disguises required to make progress in a level. ''The Lego Movie 2 Videogame'' Emmet appears again as the protagonist in this game, but this time voiced by A.J. Locascio. Like the first film's game, he has several variants of himself, which can be used as entertainment or disguises required to make progress in a level. ''Lego Dimensions'' Emmet appears as a playable character in Lego Dimensions. His Fun Pack also includes his excavator. Chris Pratt reprises his role. Other media Emmet has also been portrayed in other uses of popular media. He appears in three episodes of the YouTube series HISHE, The LEGO HISHE, The LEGO HISHE 2 - The Alternate Ending and Lego Batman Is Jelly. In The LEGO HISHE, Emmet is seen defeating the Duplo Aliens and saying hello to Lego Superman and Batman in the cafe. In The LEGO HISHE 2 - The Alternate Ending, he is seen with other characters from the first movie in an alternate ending to the film where they have President Business jailed for his crimes, despite his change of heart. In Lego Batman Is Jelly, Emmet appears to be disguised as Star-Lord, having it being his "secret identity" (this being a Marvel parody of the secret identity technique of the DC Superheroes), after hanging around at a park playing banjo before going through "recreation". Emmet and Lucy make an appearance in a 2014 episode of The Simpsons, "Brick Like Me". Fictional biography According to a draft from the first film's script, Emmet is 22 years of age in that film, thus making him 27 in the sequel if accepted. This would have meant that Emmet was about thirteen-and-a-half years old when Lord Business created the Kragle, as Emmet found the Piece of Resistance eight-and-a-half years later. However, the events of Emmet's childhood have not yet been revealed, and there would have to be a prequel to the first film to show it. Name Despite being credited as so in the end credits of The Lego Movie, Emmet's surname "Brickowski" is barely mentioned throughout the storyline of the franchise. In one scene from The Lego Movie, Lord Business briefly refers to Emmet as "Brickowski", although this at first could have been interpreted as a clever insult. In The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Rex Dangervest calls Emmet by his first name and surname, and jokes about it stating, "you're the reason I started wearing vests." Although it is seen as a clever pun on a real person's surname ending in "owski," Emmet's surname is believed to have drawn inspiration from former NBA player Frank Brickowski. Since stardom Emmet now lives in The Penthouse at 10 Red Brick Road, Bricksburg 9045308 References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional construction workers Category:The Lego Movie Category:Everyman